A Fallen Arcangel
by Black Star Kath13
Summary: this is a story I made about Nora who meets her cousin who has a mysterious boyfriend. suddenly mysterious accidents are occurring around Nora and the rest. they will soon shed light to the dark past of the cousin's mysterious boyfriend. please R
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! well, this is my first fanfic for Hush, Hush, and well, I am a big fan like everyone else here who made a fanfic for Hush, Hush!

well, I don't own Hush, Hush, just the idea of this story.. :D

enjoy!

* * *

_**Nora's POV**_

I woke up at 9am in the morning because of my alarm clock, which I forgot to turn off since it was a weekend. I groaned and turned on my side and covered my head with my pillow. And then, I sat up on my bed and turned my alarm clock off. I lost my sleepiness, so I went down stairs to the kitchen. As I went down the stairs, I could hear my mom working in the kitchen, it sounded like she was making pancakes for breakfast.

And then when I arrived at the kitchen, my mom said, "Good morning, Nora. Breakfast is going to be ready soon."

I planted my elbow on the counter and placed my chin on my hand and sighed.

My mom noticed and then she asked me, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I've got nothing else to do today," I answered, as she worked.

"Oh, well, I have great news for you today, your aunt and your cousin are coming by today!" My mom told me.

"Cousin? I don't remember him," I told her, I sounded really confused.

"Don't you remember, your cousin, Kath, who's your age, when you were little the both of you like to play in the fields," my mom answered.

"I really don't remember her," I said to her.

"Oh, you'll remember soon enough," she said, as she went back to cooking.

After breakfast, I went back to my room to clean up. When I'd finished cleaning up my room, I went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed my teeth. I got dressed and went down stairs.

I went to the living room and when I sat down on the couch, I heard my mom say, "Nora, your cousin's going to arrive this afternoon, so that means you're gonna have to cancel you plans with Vee and or Patch!"

"I'm on it," I said as I took out my phone from my pocket and called Vee.

Vee picked up on the 4th ring. And then she said, "Hey, babe! What's up?"

"Hey, I can't go with you shopping today. I've got a relative coming by today," I said to her.

"Oh, well, let's go shopping tomorrow instead," Vee said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Then I hung up.

A couple of hours later, after lunch, I heard the doorbell rang.

"Nora! Could you get the door? I've got my hands full right now!" My mom shouted from downstairs, she was doing the laundry.

I went downstairs to the door, and from behind the door I could hear a motorcycle engine being killed. And then, I opened the door, and I was suddenly hugged by my aunt, Rosie, "Hi Nora!"

And then I replied, "Hi, Aunt Rosie."

Then she broke the hug, I noticed right behind her was a girl, who looks like my age and she was wearing a black tank top under a black baggy jacket and emo jeans, leaning on a glossy black motorcycle almost like Patch's, only hers has a star on it. She was also wearing black sneakers with black and blue stars. The girl was holding an iPhone in her hand, obviously texting, over her right left shoulder was a sports bag, and then she had head phones hanging on her neck that were connected to her iPhone. The girl walked up to the front door and just stood behind Aunt Rosie.

"My, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you!" Aunt Rosie said. The girl behind her stood there, still texting. And then she pulled the girl to her and said to me, "Nora, do you remember your cousin, Kath? You two used to play together at the fields a lot."

"Hi," Kath said, not bothering to look up right at me.

So, she was my cousin. I don't remember her like the way she is now. And so she _is_ my cousin. I noticed she had a nice figure, since her tank top was long enough to cover her torso to under her chest but above her navel, and unlike me, she had dark brown, straight hair that fell a few inches under her shoulders almost aligned to her chest.

And then, my mom came up behind me and said to Aunt Rosie, "Rosie, you're here!"

"Blythe, it's so nice to see you again!" Aunt Rosie said.

They both hugged each other. Kath just stood there, texting someone. Apparently, I'm beginning to think that the person she's texting is so much more important than paying attention in this so-called "family reunion".

"Come in, don't be shy," mom said, motioning them to come in.

I closed the door behind Kath, since she was still too busy texting. I was right behind her, and I looked over her shoulder, trying hard to not let her notice. I saw that the name on her phone was 'Baby Boy'. I thought _what kind of a name is "Baby Boy"?_ Just then, I was interrupted by mom when she said, "Look at you, Kath, you've grown up to be something I didn't think you'd grow up to be…" Mom's tone was half enthusiastic and half uneasy. I knew that she was like that because she saw what Kath was wearing and thought that it would reflect on what's deep inside.

10 minutes later, we found ourselves in the kitchen, eating some cookies my mom had in the fridge which were made by Dorothea. I began to get annoyed by Kath and her constant texting.

And as if Aunt Rosie read my mind, she scolded her, "Kath, could you stop texting your boyfriend for 5 minutes or so. We need to discuss why we're here."

Kath rolled her eyes then sighed and put her phone in her pocket and said, "Fine."

"So, why does Kath need to transfer to Coldwater High and stay here?" Mom asked Aunt Rosie.

Aunt Rosie gave a troubled sigh and said, "Well, she needs to concentrate more on her studies than on her street dancing and skateboarding."

"I told you, mom, I don't need to concentrate more! If I needed to concentrate more, the kids at school would fall down really hard," Kath told Aunt Rosie.

Finally, I heard her say more than just one word.

And then, mom replied, "Oh, I see. All of her friends are bad influences?"

"All of her friends are _boys_!" Aunt Rosie answered.

Mom was drinking a glass of water and almost spat it all over Aunt Rosie's face in shock if mom didn't drink it all down.

"_Boys?!_" Mom exclaimed.

Kath rolled her eyes again and sighed, and then she planted her elbow on the table and put her forehead on her hand.

"Wait I sec," I said. "Does this mean if she stays, I'm going to be studying in the same school with her?"

"Yes, it does, and I've made my mind," Aunt Rosie answered.

"Okay, back to the topic we were talking about, all of Kath's friends are boys?" Mom said, still sounding very surprised.

I've decided to just sit quietly until my mom lets me into the conversation. Kath was tapping her fingers against the table, and I noticed her nails were painted with black and silver, she painted her nails silver first, and then painted black over the silver nail polish. Kath probably used the black nail polish to write letters on her nails.

"Yes, all of my daughter's friends are boys, probably gangsters, too," Aunt Rosie answered, glancing angrily at Kath. Kath raised her eyebrow as if saying _what?_

I thought, this is so family reunion. Just then, I heard the door bell ring. "I'll go get it," I said quickly. I needed to get away from this situation even just for a few seconds. I quickly walked to the door and opened it, and I saw Patch, standing at the front door.

"Hey Angel!" Patch said as he saw me.

"Hey," I said.

"Whose Bike is parked on your front yard?"

"Oh, that's my cousin's."

"A guy cousin?" he sounded really interested.

"No, a girl cousin," I answered casually.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd have a girl cousin who'd be brave enough to ride a motor bike." He sounded like he was trying to intimidate me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, I was just saying, since you're pretty much scared of them." And he flashed his usual grin, raising his hands level to his chest as if he was trying to stop me.

Then, suddenly, Kath appeared behind me, holding her iPhone, and she said, "Aunt Blythe said, 'Why don't you go out with Nora for a while, sweetie?' then I said, 'Sure, why not?'"

"Okay, so, Patch this is Kath, my cousin," I said, before Patch could mess things up.

"Your boyfriend isn't he?" she said, looking up right at me, and she was actually grinning at me.

"Oh, whatever…"

"Nice to meet you," Patch said to her, holding out his hand so she could shake it.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, man," She said, taking his hand.

"Okay, well, so now that you've met, why don't we talk outside, Patch," I said, but it seemed like he didn't hear me.

"Is the bike on the front yard yours?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, it is, why do you ask?" Kath answered him.

"Oh, I see, I have one just like it, but I didn't bring it with me today, instead I brought my Jeep with me," Patch told her he nodded his head outside to draw her attention on his Jeep which was parked across the street.

"I see," she replied. "Well, the bike was given to me by friends for my birthday, and my dad taught me how to ride it. My boyfriend wanted to give me a car, but he said the bike gives me more swag." I almost said to her that her friends might've stolen that motorbike and gave it to her.

"Swag?" I said, it sounded like I was confused, since I was.

"Swag," Kath repeated. "You don't know what swag is?"

I didn't answer.

"Okay, I'm sure you'll know what swag is soon enough."

"So, Angel, are we still going to Delphic?" Patch asked me.

"Uh, yeah, but I think it's going to get delayed, since my aunt is here." I answered solemnly.

"Oh, well, I can wait," Patch said, again he was smiling.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm walking around the neighborhood with Kath." I said

"Okay then," Patch said. "Just call me when you're ready."

And then Patch left. Kath was still behind me, and she was texting. "Who are you texting?" I asked.

"I'm texting my Baby Boy," She answered, still giving all of her attention on her iPhone.

"Baby boy?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she said, she sounded very cheerful.

"Who's 'Baby Boy'?" I asked as I arched my eyebrows.

"Baby Boy is what I call my boyfriend," Kath answered.

"O-kay, well, let's just go outside, and I'll show you around the neighborhood."

"Yeah, sure."

As we both walked down the pavement, she didn't say anything; she just walked next to me and kept on texting. And then, I suddenly asked, "Are your friends really gangsters?"

"Probably," Kath said, not looking up from her phone.

"That's not really convincing, you know."

"Well, I'm not so sure. They act like it."

I rolled my eyes, then, I asked, "Well, do you think they'd betray you?"

"Betray me?" she said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "I've known them since I was four, so why would they betray me? I know every damn secret they have. I am capable of humiliating them and everything else, so there's no reason or possibility they'd get me involved in one of their god damn plans."

"Well, let's just change the subject. Why do you call your boyfriend 'Baby Boy'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought its cute calling him 'Baby Boy', since he calls me 'Baby Girl'," she answered, then giggled.

"I see…" I looked down on the pavement as we walked.

"How about you?" she asked, turning her attention on me from her phone.

"Me what?" I said, sounding confused.

"Well, what do you call your boyfriend?"

I snorted, "I don't call him anything he'll just make fun of me if I did."

"Well, wouldn't hurt to try," she said. Kath was smiling.

"I still don't want to," I said, as I kept on walking.

"Well, that's your decision, cous, ain't got no right to meddle in your own business," she said, she almost sounded like she's one hell of a gangster girl.

"Okay, seriously," I snapped. "You're not like what I remembered back when we were kids."

"And you haven't changed much," Kath said, focusing on her phone, typing in something to her boyfriend probably.

"Well, excuse me for not letting myself get influenced."

She snorted. "Well, it's boring here in your neighborhood, there's a lot more adventure in my old neighborhood."

"Like what? Making graffiti on the side of a building? Doing something illegal and run away from the police?" I said.

"My friends and I aren't like that. We're against that. Well, the illegal stuff, we kinda make graffiti sometimes," Kath said, casually, folding her arms behind her head.

"Does Aunt Rosie know everything you've been doing?" I asked her.

"Half I think."

"'I think'? What is that supposed to mean?" This is just sick; my cousin does illegal things, great. I'm not only related to a Nephilim, but I'm also related to a criminal.

"Well, I'm not sure if Mom knows everything I've been doing. And yes, that's one of the reasons she wants me to transfer to your school. But no, I'm not a criminal you know." And she said all that like she read my mind.

I sighed. "Let's just get back to the house…"

We walked back to the house, since I really don't like spending time with her alone, she just makes me feel all uneasy. When we got back, my mom said, "Hi girls, how was your walk?"

"Fine," I said.

"Okay," Kath answered.

I went straight to my room and grabbed my phone. I called Patch.

"Hey Angel," Patch said.

"Hey, can you get here fast enough? I don't want to spend another minute with the cousin," I told him, massaging one side of my forehead.

"Okay, well, I'm just right around the corner, I'll be there in five minutes." Then he hung up.

"Nora!" Mom called me from downstairs. I left my room to the stairs and sat on the 3 step from the bottom. "Yeah? What do you need mom?" I said.

"Nora, why don't you accompany your cousin to her new room," Mom said.

"Yeah, sure," I said. Then Kath and I went up stairs to the guest room. And I opened the door. "Well here's your room. I haven't cleaned it up yet so-"

"Its fine, I can clean it up you know," she said to me.

"Okay… Well, I gotta go now, Patch might be at the door," I said, leaving her in the room.

"Have fun with your date, cous," Kath said.

I sighed and went downstairs.

The door bell rang and I quickly opened the door and Patch was again at the door. And then, Aunt Rosie was about to leave as well. "Bye Nora, I'll see you next week to check up on your cousin," Aunt Rosie said. "Uh, yeah, bye, Aunt Rosie," I said. Then I pulled Patch and we both walked to the Jeep. As we walked I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that there was another car parked at our drive way and Aunt Rosie was walking towards it. It was a black Range Rover, I thought, I'm guessing it's either from Kath's boyfriend or her friends or her dad bought it for Aunt Rosie.

And then I saw her get in the car and backed up from the drive way and drove to the direction of Delphic. I got into Patch's Jeep and so did he. "How's the walk around the neighborhood with Kath?" Patch asked.

"Annoying," I answered, my voice showed what I was feeling.

"Annoying?"

"Yeah, she just kept all her attention on her phone and texting that guy who she calls, 'Baby Boy'!"

"Sounds like a cute pet name for a boyfriend." Patch was grinning.

"Oh, you're not thinking I should give you a pet name…"

"Well, something cute would be nice," he said as he drove.

"Oh whatever…"

* * *

please review my fanfic! :D

nice reviews and constructive criticism are accepted, but some not so nice reviews might not be...

Thanks for reading this! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is the next chapter... I finished it last night I think.. hope you enjoy this one! :D

please read and review! thanks!

* * *

_**Nora's POV**_

The next morning, when I woke up, I heard someone working downstairs at the kitchen. I got up from bed and went downstairs and saw Kath cooking. She was wearing a white shirt that looked bigger than her, and black shorts. Kath turned around and smiled, "Morning, cous!"

"Yeah… what are you doing?" I asked.

"Cooking, obviously," Kath answered.

Then I sat on one of the chairs at the kitchen table, and watched as she was cooking. Then, I asked her, "What are you cooking?"

"Uh, fried eggs, and some omelets, why?" She answered.

"Nothing, just asking," I said.

When she finished cooking, she put everything on a plate, and placed it on the table. Then she leaned on the table, and said, "So, Cous, your boy, he seems-"

"Annoying? Mysterious? Dangerous?" I said.

"Uh, dark is more like it."

"Yeah, don't tell me you like him."

"Nah, my Baby Boy is good enough for me." She was grinning.

I sighed. "Well, let's just eat breakfast. I'm going shopping with my best friend later on." I grabbed an egg and put it on my plate. Just as I took my first bite, Mom came downstairs. She went to the kitchen and saw us both.

"Oh, Kath, did you make breakfast?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Blythe," Kath answered, smiling.

"Oh, well, you shouldn't have."

"Well, I woke up kinda early and had nothing much to do so I figured I should just make so breakfast."

"I see." Mom sat down next to me.

"Well, let's eat." Kath sat down and we all ate breakfast.

After we ate, Kath also washed our dishes. I stood next to her and then she asked as she worked, "Can I come with?"

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Can I come with you and your best friend later shopping?"

"Oh, well, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because well, you don't want to meet my best friend yet."

"Oh, okay."

Around 4pm, Vee arrived in her car. I was at the porch, waiting for her. As Vee pulled the Neon to the driveway, Kath went outside. "Oh, I thought he was here," Kath said when she stood next to me.

"Who's here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"My boyfriend, why?"

"Oh, he's coming here?" I asked.

She grinned. "Yeah, I asked him to come by today. Since I'm not doing anything today, I figured I should hang out with him today."

"Does he even know how to get here?" I said.

"He does, I told him."

"Oh, well, I'd like to meet him, but-"

"Oh look! He's here!" And a black Mercedes Benz appeared and parked in front of the house. Vee hopped out of the Neon and walked up to the porch.

"Hey, are we still going shopping or what?" Vee said to me. Then she looked at Kath. Kath was wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans with her jacket tied to her waist. Vee was wearing a blue top and jeans. She looked at me and pointed at Kath, "Who's this?"

"Oh, she's my cousin, Kath. Kath, this is Vee, my best friend. Vee, Kath."

"Hi, nice to meet yah."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too."

Kath moved to go up to the car and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later, I gotta go now. See yah!" Kath waved and jogged to the Mercedes and opened the door and ducked inside. I tried to get a clear view of the person, who was at the driver's seat, but it was hopeless, the tint of his window was quite dark and I noticed he was wearing a black hat that covered his face. I saw Kath hug him and then they drove off.

Then Vee and I went to the Neon. "Who was that guy? He must be really rich to own a Mercedes," She said to me.

"Oh, don't ask. It's Kath's boyfriend," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Really? Wow, she's damn lucky."

I snorted. "I think he even stole that car."

"What? Why would he even steal a car?"

"Apparently she lived in a neighborhood full of gangsters." I opened the door to the passenger's side and ducked.

Vee did the same thing at the driver's side. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, that's what my Aunt said. And not only are all her of friends are boys, they're also gangsters."

"Wow. Well, we might not know. They might be just posers or wannabes, right?"

"Whatever…"

Vee backed up the Neon and we went to the mall.

_**Kath's POV**_

I was sitting on the passenger's seat of Chris' Mercedes. Chris is the real name of my boyfriend. I glanced at him, he was driving to Delphic. Chris had short black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a black fitted shirt, which showed his awesome body, with a black jacket and jeans. His sneakers were white with a black star on the side. When I looked at him, I smiled and blushed and I looked away. Chris glanced at me, and chuckled.

"What are you smiling about?" he said, his hand outstretched towards me and pinched my nose.

I giggled and leaned on him. "Nothing, I just missed you."

"We haven't seen each other in just 24 hours and you missed me already?" he said, looking at me when we reached an intersection. The light was red.

"Why? Didn't you miss me?" I pouted.

"Of course I missed you! And I'll miss you more now that you're in a different school," Chris said, kissing my head.

I giggled again. "Aww, you're so sweet!" I kissed his cheek.

Then the light turned green. And he continued to drive to Delphic.

"Well, the boys are half happy and half sad about you going to another school," Chris said, grinning.

"Oh, really? Well, they're happy because I'm no longer there to kick their butts whenever they do something stupid, and they're sad because no one's there to make 'em laugh and or they could tease." I looked outside the window at the places we passed by.

"Yeah, but of course that means they miss you."

"Whatever…"

Chris laughed. "Well, we're not going to meet up with them right now."

"Good. I'm not quite in the mood to kick their butts right now."

Chris grinned, and said, "Yeah, well, you up for a little adrenaline rush?"

"We're going to Delphic Seaport aren't we?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Obviously we are. If I manage to work up an appetite after all the adrenaline rush, then we'll have dinner at your favorite diner."

I laughed through my nose and smiled. "You always know what to say."

"Yeah, of course. That's because I have a window to your thoughts."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, punching his arm.

"Ow! That hurt," he said, rubbing his arm where I punched him. "And, it means, I can read your thoughts, I can see it all through your eyes. Even though you're a great liar, I still know what you're thinking."

He was right, I AM a great liar. No one can tell when I'm lying or not. You can't even see it through my eyes; I was good at that, at hiding my feelings through a mask of deceit. But, I can't lie around Chris. Well, I can't lie TO him anyway. I can lie to anybody, even my mom and dad. And well I can lie to anyone, but Chris has something that can't make me mask all of my feelings around him. He seems to have an ability to see through my mask. "You so know how to get through to what I'm hiding."

"Yeah, and that's just how I like things." He kissed my cheek. I giggled.

We arrived at Delphic seaport and found a parking space close to the entrance. Chris locked the Mercedes and we walked to the entrance. "Two adult, please," Chris said to the woman at the ticket booth. Then the woman slid two wristbands under the window and smile. Chris handed me one of the wristbands and we walked in.

"Wanna ride the Archangel?" Chris asked.

I laughed. "You always want to ride the Archangel first."

"Yeah, oh well, to the arcade then!" Chris said, pointing to the direction of the arcade and marched towards it. I just giggled after him.

Chris walked into the arcade. I stood next to him. "So, do you wanna play pool?" Chris asked.

I laughed softly and said, "Seriously? Pool?"

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for some pool today," Chris said.

We walked through the crowd to one of the pool tables. Chris took two pool sticks from a rack, and gave one to me. "Loser buys dinner later on," Chris said to me, as he handed me a pool stick.

"Oh, you are so on!" I replied.

We played pool for the next 30 minutes. I was apparently winning. Chris leaned on the table and aimed for the 7 ball. He shot at it, but it didn't sink. Chris groaned.

I giggled and said, "You're going down, Baby Boy!"

Chris laughed softly. "You wish, Baby Girl!"

It was my turn, so I leaned on the pool table and aimed the cue ball on the eight ball, shot it and sank into a pocket. Then, I circled the table, I caught a glimpse of Chris, he was grinning at me. "Why are you grinning?"

"Nothing, really." He kissed my cheek.

I giggled, and then, I leaned on the table again and shot the cue ball directly at the 9 ball. And it went into a pocket. I laughed and said, "I won!"

"No fair! Best two out of 3!"

"You're on!"

We played another round but this time, Chris won. "Yes! Last round and you're going to eat your words, Baby Girl!" he said.

"And I said what?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say that."

I giggled. And then, after 30 minutes, I emerged as the winner.

"Aw, I lost to a girl!" Chris said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I replied. Then we left the arcade. We walked around the amusement park and rode a few rides. As we walked, the Archangel came into view.

"Wanna ride the Archangel now?" Chris asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, let's ride the Archangel."

"Yes!" Chris said. His expression as if he'd scored a 3 point shot in basketball.

I giggled again. We went in line for the Archangel. As we waited in line, Chris asked, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah," Chris said, smiling slyly.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing really, remember the night I fell asleep in your room." He was smiling slyly.

"Don't remind me. Mom almost killed me!"

"Yeah… Well, I promise that won't happen again… At least, your mom nagging you about finding me next to you on your bed and both of us sleeping." His smile widened.

"What are you planning, Chris?" I demanded.

"Nothing at the moment, actually."

"Are you sure?" I raised my eyebrow again.

"Yeah." He sounded sincere now. The next moment, the line moved forward and we were next. "We're up," Chris said.

After the ride, Chris was all. "Wooo! That. Was. Awesome!"

I rolled my eyes, and said, "You always say that."

He smiled and said, "You love the ride." I couldn't help but smile back. Chris had that effect on me. Chris is sweet, and thoughtful. And a little wild and crazy sometimes, but apart from all that, he's every girl's dream boy.

We exited the park and walked to his Mercedes. I ducked inside and closed the door, he did the same. "So, dinner or we go somewhere else you'd like to go to today?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, I'm not in the mood to going somewhere right now."

"Oh, well, I received a text message from Keith and the boys. They're apparently going to Bo's Arcade tomorrow afternoon. And yes, I'm going, and I'm wondering if you're interested?" He looked at me, raising his eyebrow. He sounded as if he knows what I'm going to say.

"I can't go out tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Because my mom told me to hang out with my cousin tomorrow so we can catch up on things, and no exceptions."

"Oh, that sucks."

I sighed. "Tell me about it. Okay, enough about this, I hate my mom for forcing me to go live with them." I sat back on my seat and looked out of the window.

Chris glanced at me. "Yeah, but you should be thankful she didn't force you to go somewhere farther away from me."

"Yeah." I smiled but I think Chris can tell that I'm not that happy.

Chris pulled the car at a parking space close to the entrance of my favorite diner. But before I could open the door, Chris grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me close to him. And he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him back. He kissed my forehead and said, "Don't be sad. At least we can still see each other."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I know." Then I hugged him tighter.

We went inside the diner and ordered food. After dinner, Chris drove me home to my Aunt's house. I kissed him goodbye and said, "Bye, Chris! See you tomorrow?"

"I'll call you later," Chris said, smiling. Then he kissed my lips.

I walked up to the porch and Chris left. I walked to the door and opened it. I was about to climb up the stairs when I heard movement from the living room, and someone saying, "Where have you been?"

It was Nora. She stood up from the sofa and turned to face me.

"Obviously, you saw me earlier leaving with my boyfriend right? And apparently I was out with him," I answered, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, what took you so long?"

"Who are you? My mom?"

"Oh, whatever," Nora said. She rolled her eyes.

Then we both went up to our rooms and went to sleep.


End file.
